Genma Twoshot
by Lady Alexis Kobayashi
Summary: What happens when the most annoying person becomes Aika's addiction. sorry no good at summary's LOL Genma/OC
1. Chapter 1

[imgright].[/imgright]

:ninja: It was 6:30am Monday morning and a loud ringing echoed throughout my room. It was shrill and ear-splitting, shuffling around I lazily reached out and hit the stupid alarm clock hard.

Silence.

What bliss, yet I knew I couldn't enjoy it I had to train today because ever since the chuunin exams it had been hectic. I had literally no time to train, all because of one person.

Suddenly a face flashed before my eyes; Genma. His sculpted face with that same old infuriating smirk flitting across his lips; yet he still managed to keep that senbon gripped between his teeth. I sometimes no scratch that I always wish he would choke on the blasted thing, that would knock that stupid smirk off of his face. Bloody Genma, I swear I will kill him when I get my hands on him. You may be wondering why I wish to kill the fore mentioned shinobi, I'll tell you why.

Paperwork.

Yes paperwork ever since the 3rd Hokage had been killed by Orochimaru there has been stacks of stupid forms to fill out. Genma and I have been assigned by Tsunade-sama to finish filling them out - supposedly she was 'stressed' - however Genma always felt the need to try and push my buttons. And OH BOY did he know which buttons to press. You see, I am what they call highly strung - **no** the definition of highly strung and doesn't Genma know it. He however is what I would call a playboy and he flirts with every woman he sees and that is why I despise him, he has no consideration for women's feelings.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a knock at the door - at 6:30 in the morning I KNOW - sighing to myself I forced myself out of bed and headed towards the door in my black shorts and white tank top with my crimson hair in a messy bun. Another knock sounded, it seemed rushed.

"Geez, give me chance," I called showing my annoyance at this early morning visit.

Reaching the door I opened it to see Shizune looking annoyed and worried, she hadn't noticed I had opened the door and knocked again, only this time on my forehead.

"Uuuh, Shizune you're knocking on my forehead," I told her sweat dropping slightly.

"Sorry Aika, I didn't realise," she said rubbing the back of her head with an awkward laugh.

"So, what did you want?" I asked.

"I need your help in getting Tsunade-sama back to the Hokage house, she got drunk again," she replied laughing nervously.

With a sigh I looked outside my apartment and sure enough there lay Tsunade-sama completely trashed – sometimes I wonder how she became the Hokage.

"Hang on a moment; I just need to put some trousers and shoes on, ok?" I replied knowing full well that I was going to be doing the damn paperwork again.

Once I had got dressed, I helped Shizune haul Tsunade back to the Hokage house, when we finally reached it we threw her onto the bed and left her to sleep off the alcohol.

And then it came just like I said it would.

"Err, Aika ... I was wondering would you be able to do Tsunade-sama's paperwork just for today please?" she asked a slight whine to her voice.

She was almost begging – COME ON HOW COULD I SAY NO – that I took pity and take a guess…I said yes.

"I'll let you go home and change first of course," she said a pleasant smile planted on her face.

OF COURSE.

I am so bloody stupid, see that's me too nice for my own good. So off I go again back to my apartment to change into my normal attire (picture above) and to braid my long crimson hair tightly to one side.

→Three Hours later←

Scratching of pen on paper echoed throughout the room, I sat leant over the form I was currently filling out; enjoying the silence - which wasn't something I got to do very often, I can assure you. So you can imagine my displeasure when the door swung open with a deafening bang, I didn't even need to look up to see who had ruined my perfect, calming and blissful silence.

GENMA SHIRANUI!!!

"Huh, Aika?" Genma questioned confused.

Sighing I looked up at him, and there he stood his usual bandanna tied around his head and of course a senbon needle gritted between his teeth; the annoyance he had caused by just entering the room was apparent on my face as I frowned.

"Yes, Genma?" I asked watching him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, "Isn't it your day off today?"

As he reminded me that I was currently spending my day off in work when I could be at home relaxing, a vein throbbed in my head.

"I DO NOT NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT I COULD BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW!" I shouted angrily, as you probably guessed the only person I have a short-temper with just so happens to be Genma. Why, I don't know he has always like I said before been able to push my buttons.

"What's wrong missing out on your beauty sleep?" He mocked, "No wonder you look so bad today."

I knew to him it was meant as a joke, however I was very insecure and very self-conscious of myself, you see because of my highly strung nature I always believed no man could ever feel anything for me because of this fact and that I wasn't confident enough. Now don't misunderstand me it isn't that I want Genma to feel anything for me far from it, as I thought this my heart ached dully. What the hell is this a rebellion my heart seems to hurt when I think about Genma…Why?

This had been happening a lot lately whenever I think of the womanizing male, I feel my heart skip a beat and on top of all that I don't mind his constant teasing and flirting with me where as a few weeks ago I hated it.

I stared down as he began walking towards the desk, I could hear the dull thud of his sandals on the wooden flooring, my heart began to race I swear he could hear it. All of a sudden I stood up and pushed past him to leave the room, I had to stop this if I didn't I was going to get hurt, to say I was shocked when I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek was an understatement.

I NEVER CRIED!

→Genma's POV←

"What's wrong missing out on your beauty sleep?" I asked feigning a mocking voice, "No wonder you look so bad today."

That was a complete and utter LIE, to me she was the most beautiful and perfect woman and kunoichi, however she seemed to detest me so much. I watched as she stared downwards, before I realised what I was doing I had began walking towards her desk, however before I reached the desk she had stood up and pushed past me before I could stop her. As I heard the door close I was shocked her face had shown hurt and I swore a tear had leaked from her eye, he knew one thing for sure; AIKA NEVER CRIED.

No matter what I have said she was always indifferent, no matter how many insults I slung at her she still did not react; no, the only way to gain a reaction from the fiery kunoichi was to flirt with her. You see whenever I flirt with her she calls me a no good using pervert and a womanizer. Never look twice she had said once, many times she had screamed that I should choke on 'that bloody senbon', as she usually put it.

I shrugged my shoulders 'Oh well' and turned to leave the room, but before I had even took one step Shizune stormed in her fists clenched tightly. 'OH BOY I am in trouble now'.

"GENMA SHIRANUI, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!" She bellowed as I shivered slightly.

"Uuuh…I don't…hang on a minute I haven't done anything… she just stormed out," Genma said annoyed, "I guess she just can't stand being in the same room as me."

"What was that Genma?" Shizune asked as I muttered the last part under my breath.

I didn't answer; I was shocked however when she slapped me around the face, the stinging sensation made me shiver. Stepping past me she headed towards the desk to pick up a black leather book bound by red leather with crimson lettering on the cover. Aika Chen.

"Here, you can take this to her to apologise, grovel if you need to, just make her happy again, GOD you are so dense," Shizune said shoving the book into my chest; hard.

After Shizune left I looked at the book curiously and slowly opened it.

→Aika's POV←

I sprinted past Shizune, who looked worried and confused as to why I – _Aika Chen – _would be crying.

"AIKA!" She bellowed after me, "What's wrong?"

I carried on running until I tripped and fell face down in the mud as the rain – which had started earlier this morning – pounded down around and against me.

I didn't care about where I was, I just needed this pain to stop, I shouldn't care what that stupid womanizer said about me. _THROB! _Wrong, my heart sometime in the last few weeks seemed to have become addicted to Genma and could not function properly with the thought of him not being around.

After what felt like hours – in fact had only been a few minutes – I dragged myself upwards and began observing the area around me to realise I had ran all the way to Kakashi's house. I guess it makes sense that I would come here; after all Kakashi and I grew up together, yep that's right the famous Copy Cat Ninja was my closest friend. In fact his father took me in when my mother was found dead with me clutched in her arms in order to protect me from harm.

Slowly I made my way to Kakashi's apartment and knocked loudly; however knowing Kakashi he would be asleep; typical. A few moments later to my surprise Kakashi emerged with no t-shirt on just his pants, mask and headband; now most girls would have melted at the sight but _I_ however would never consider Kakashi like that – HE WAS LIKE MY BROTHER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

"Aika…what are you doing here?" He asked groggily, not noticing my tears because of the rain.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly looking down at my feet.

Without saying a word he just held the door open and I entered smiling softly at him, I knew Kakashi like nobody else except…maybe one person. As I entered I however was not surprised at the mess, Kakashi still said nothing just went to the kitchen to get drinks, he reappeared a few moments later and handed me my drink.

"Aika, does this sudden visit have anything to do with, Genma?" Kakashi asked knowing full well how my feelings had changed for the senbon chewing shinobi.

I looked up shocked, I had not however known that he knew, I thought no one had noticed since I myself realised not too long ago, I really wasn't that obvious…was I?

Even though he had that stupid mask covering his face I knew that a knowing smirk lay across his face, I knew I had already solved my problem.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

Leaving to head to my house, upon arriving I saw my diary and a note lay on top threatening to blow away in the wind. Bending down and grabbing both items I entered my house, as soon as I was inside I sat down and began to open the note.

_Aika,_

_I'm sorry for whatever I did, I thought I would apologise by bringing you your book._

_Genma_

I smiled softly and then it struck me; knowing Genma's curiosity he probably read my diary, how was I going to face him now? My diary contained everything I thought, dreamed etc; including how my feelings for Genma had changed. I needed to find him and explain, lie if need be, whatever it took to make sure he didn't hate me.

→Ichiraku Ramen←

I had looked everywhere and finally decided to try the most obvious place; peeking inside I caught a glimpse of him, however what I saw next shattered my heart into so many pieces it wasn't possible.

Shizune sat facing Genma and was slowly leaning in; not being able to watch what was about to happen I turned heel and headed for the Hokage's house. I jumped from roof to roof tears – for the second time today – glided down my porcelain coloured cheeks. I entered the Hokage's office via the window, Tsunade-sama was shocked by my sudden appearance and even more so at my tears.

"I want a mission!" I screamed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want a mission!"I screamed at her.

→Genma's POV←

I was shocked to say the least when Shizune shed some light on a subject that had been weighing heavy on my heart. It was not something I had seen coming, yes I always flirt with women and tried to pull and I had been successful many times however the one person I wanted to be mine seemed repulsed by me.

Wandering around Konoha I found myself at the Hokage's house – that's right I was still on duty I would have to ask permission to go and see **her**. Upon entering the Hokage's house I saw Raidou, he looked slightly confused for some reason, he was walking towards me as if bearing bad news.

→Aika's POV← →20 minutes Later←

I finished packing all necessary items for my mission, Tsunade had been reluctant to assign me one saying that 'don't make rash decisions that impact others so dramatically', I understood what she was telling me I really did but I would not change my mind.

So here I stood ready to leave for a mission - which would take skill and patience, I hadn't however told Kakashi I was leaving I knew he would be angry with me when or if I return. My pessimistic side was returning – hey being ninja meant you had to be prepared for losing your life – I know grim right.

With that single thought I left through the village gates taking a one last glance which maybe my last looking at this beautiful and peaceful place I called home.

→Genma's POV←

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" I bellowed at Raidou as he shrunk backwards wary that my temper had already got the best of me.

"I don't know I just heard Tsunade telling Shizune that she had requested a mission and that she was quite dishevelled and distraught," Raidou stated as calmly as he could as my anger radiated.

Quickly heading to the Hokage's office I slammed open the door – much like I had this morning – I was panting not from running but from my anger.

"What mission did you assign Aika to?" I asked as calmly as possible in my angered state.

"GENMA!" Tsunade bellowed visibly annoyed at the amount of people demanding things of her, "I cannot tell you any information on Aika's mission as it is top secret."

"Then at least tell me how long she will be gone," I sighed slightly defeated.

"Around two months."

With this information I left the Hokage house and headed to Kakashi's house if anyone knew Aika's intentions it would be Kakashi. I had to find her no matter what and if I had to take all the missions going just to come across her.

Realising I had already reached Kakashi's house I knocked urgently; I was getting impatient if he didn't hurry up I was going to have to break down the door. A small poof came from behind me; I turned to see Kakashi pulling out the keys to his house with Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

"Need something Genma?" He asked preoccupied with unlocking his front door.

"Did you know?" I asked restraining myself from hitting him; how could he stay so calm when she disappeared without telling anyone?

"'Bout Aika, no I did not she did however come to see me earlier today 'bout something that was troubling her," he replied not taking his eyes from his book as he entered the house.

"Troubling her?"

"If you want to know just wait till she comes back," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes…err…eye.

→6 week's later←

Kakashi, Raidou and I were called to the Hokage's office, it seemed a mission had come forward that may mean I could come across Aika, after six weeks of Aika leaving.

Upon entering the Hokage's house I swiftly walked with haste to once again enter without knocking, inside the Hokage had a letter while I stood not bothering to announce that I had arrived. Both Kakashi and Raidou followed afterwards

"Genma, Kakashi, and Raidou this is a rescue mission, I have assigned you three since you all know each other's weaknesses and can help the team in trouble," the Hokage informed them.

"This has something to do with Aika doesn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, she was sent as the teams medics in case of any injuries, she sent an emergency message half the team has been taken down and three more injured including herself," Hokage explained the status.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, Aika was hurt.

"Calm down Genma, let Hokage-sama speak," Raidou spoke calmly.

"That is all I have to say, except be careful and head east," Tsunade ordered them as they turned to leave.

Once outside Kakashi turned to the other two.

"Get what you need and then meet at the gates in 1 hour," Kakashi spoke to them.

"We don't have time-."

"GENMA, we need to be prepared," Kakashi cut him off sternly.

→1 hour later←

They met up at the gates and set off straight away, Kakashi had summoned Pakkun and using a scarf from her house he tracked her.

They had been travelling for up to 3 and a half hours when they finally saw a sign of them, they stopped seeing Aika's glove ripped to shreds.

→Aika's POV←

Aika lay whimpering on the ground as one of the sound Nin stood above her ready to deliver the final blow she couldn't move she was in agony, all of her team were now dead.

→Genma's POV←

I hear whimpering.

"Kakashi do you hear that?" I ask as I begin moving towards the noise.

"Yes, that sounds like Aika," Kakashi whispers in reply, I enter the clearing to see a sound Nin about to kill Aika.

I felt anger course through me, I drew kunai and threw them at the Nin they hit him in the back, Kakashi appeared chidori activated and hit the nin square in the chest killing him.

"Aika," I uttered her name as I ran to her side.

Kakashi stood beside us with Raidou, I took her into my arms and we headed back as fast as possible, it was taking too long, it took less time going back than getting there.

→3 hour's later←

We arrived at the hospital; they took her straight into the operating room to perform the chakra repair, she had three huge tissue wounds in her stomach and was poisoned.

Tsunade-sama had told all of us to go home and get some rest I had argued to stay but eventually I went home.

Reaching the house I entered and took off my shirt, heading for a shower stripping my clothes off I climbed into the shower under the hot water, all I could see was Aika laying there covered in her own blood. I leant against the cold wall I felt tears rolling down my face I clenched my hand into a fist strengthening it with chakra and punched the wall leaving a huge hole in the wall.

→3 Days later←

I heard Aika had gotten out of theatre after nearly 4 hours healing her, I visited every day she was in there until she woke up on the second night when she discharged herself, I headed over to her house a rose in my hand.

→Aika's POV←

I was discharged from the hospital last night, I needed to sleep in my own bed, I had bandages around my stomach and one round my head I was still badly bruised. I had woken up at 6:30 as usual; I guess something's never change.

Flash back

I groaned in agony as I stirred lightly, I felt bandages around my waist and one on my head. The nurse entered.

"Ah you're awake, how are you, you were very lucky?" she asked as she checked my bandages.

"I don't feel it, what time is it?" I asked my throat soar.  
"8:15pm, you have been out for two days since Genma, Kakashi and Raidou-kun brought you back."

"Genma, did he say anything?" I asked at the mention of his name.

"No but he has been here nearly every waking hour staying till late at night, I had to force him to leave earlier."

Flash back ended

I sat up in bed rubbing my forehead, suddenly there was a knock on my door, and slowly standing up I headed to the door. Opening it I was shocked to see Genma stood there with a rose in his hand, what I wasn't prepared for was when he hugged me; I felt his senbon against my neck.

"Idiot, you're going to cut me with your senbon," I spoke laughing slightly as I whacked him round the back of the head.

He pulled back and smiled coyly handing me the rose.

"Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Well I don't usually invite rodents in but since you brought me a flower, I guess I can let you in," I teased quietly. Then I remembered what I saw him and Shizune kissing, tear suddenly began to flow from my eyes.

"Aika?"

"Could you come back later, please? I need to be alone right now," She asked through her tears.

→Genma's POV←

I was shocked when Aika began to cry, she had been laughing and joking just moments ago, I reached out for her, but she pulled away from me. I flinched when she withdrew, this time I grabbed her and pulled her to me removing my senbon so that I didn't hurt her.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Let me go, you are making it worse, I hate you," she whimpered punching him in the chest, I pulled away to look at her, I was confused.

"You should be with Shizune," she stated getting out of my grasp.

"What... what do you mean?"

"Well she's your girlfriend isn't she?" She asked, I couldn't believe that she thought was with Shizune.

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw...you...kissing her, you must really...love her," she explained.

I laughed, I actually laughed I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me into a kiss, I poured everything into it, all my love for her, I felt her respond and I smiled, allowing my hands to wander and cup her ass. She smacked my hand away pulling away from my lips breathlessly.

"Pervert." She whispered.

"You're an idiot, I don't love Shizune....YOU!" declared loudly capturing her lips once again.

"I love you too," she replied.


End file.
